


The demon in your midst

by Helloandwelcometohell



Series: Liam Pines [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher doesn’t like the name stan, Bill Cipher rebirth, Bill hating his body 24/7, Child neglect in chapter 3 and onwards, Filbrick and Caryn are shitty parents, Gen, Pines Triplets AU, Revenge Fantasies, but they are trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloandwelcometohell/pseuds/Helloandwelcometohell
Summary: After he barely avoided his existence to get erased by the Stans, Bill Cipher finds himself reborn as their triplet, Stancliff William Pines.Curse you, Axolotl!
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Ford Pines, Bill Cipher & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Liam Pines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125620
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Rebirth

Bill's eye hurt. He groaned in frustration as the darkness surrounding him turned brighter and brighter. This was all the Pines family's fault! Every single member of their family was such a nuisance. Shooting Star and Pine Tree had defeated his deal with Pentagram. Thanks to them, he had not been able to make him open the portal and start Weirdmageddon immediately. And then they had fought him in his own territory. He should have just erased their pitiful existence back then. But he had seen that they would be useful to him and decided against it.

The second time they met, he had tricked Pine Tree. It had been way too easy to trick him. The kid may have been more paranoid than Sixer but his need for answers and his stupidity were even worse. All could have been well if it hadn't been for his annoyingly caring sister. Without her brother in the way, Shooting Star would be able to do everything she wanted. But for some reason she would rather let Pine Tree contain her chaotic nature. If she hadn't stopped him, he would have let the boy fall to his death at the water tower. But of course things had to go wrong.

For a long time, Sixer had been his favorite toy. He had isolated himself when he started his research. He had been the perfect pawn. Even then, he had still been filled with distrust after his brother's betrayal. It had been fun watching him complain about his science project. With every day they spent together, Bill was closer to the never ending party that would change IQ's world forever. And even after everything that happened, that old grudge remained. It was enough to make their pathetic plan fail. When the ten people destined to take him down failed due to the older Pines twins' conflict, Bill had won.

...or so he thought. Unfortunately, Stanley Pines was a family man. He was a selfish, greedy con, but he would do anything to save his family. It didn't matter how big of a conman he was, the people he loved mattered to him so much more. Bill should have realized he was being tricked. It was one of the most used tricks by twins. Stanley would do anything to keep his family safe. Even sacrificing himself.

"You have invoked my name." The voice seemed to come from everywhere at the same time. A giant, pinkish creature took form in front of Bill. The Axolotl, a being watching the multiverse, a force that stood above everything else. Bill rolled his eyes. _Such a showoff._ He probably wanted to rub it in Bill's eye that unlike him, he still had all his powers.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd finally greet me, ya big frilly! I thought you were some force of 'good'? Isn't being unnecessarily rude against your 'nature'?" He hadn't really been around the Axolotl all that much. Maybe two or three times and it was enough to make him wish he had never met it. Stupid know it all. It was probably just going to ignore him as it always did when he criticized it.

"Bill Cipher, you have invoked my name," the Axolotl repeated. It looked so stupid, sticking out it's tongue like a human toddler. How could it be that both the Time Baby and the Axolotl had such embarrassing appearances? Bill needed his to look innocent for his deals, but they didn't even try to hide what they could do. They just wanted to embarrass themselves.

"Sure have! There is nobody to wreck chaos around the universe when I'm gone, is there? So you'll have to put me back now. I have some unfinished business. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Sixer's face when I destroy his family in front of his eyes!" He said cheerfully. He had almost turned Shooting Star into a corpse. He should have just killed one of them and threatened to kill the other. That way, even if he hadn't won, the Pines family would have still lost. 

"You haven't been given the chance to go back for unjustified revenge," the Axolotl replied calmly. "But you are right about unfinished business.You are here to absolve your crime. In a different form, in a different time." It eyed him with it's cute eyes that Bill knew not to trust. That wasn't what it had said the last time! Ugh, this disgusting frilly-!

"What?! A _rebirth_?! No no, this wasn't the deal! You tricked me!" Bill yelled. His body changed its color to a deep red. "I was just supposed to go back to Weirdmageddon and-"

But the Axolotl showed no fear as it came closer. Bill was tempted to rip its tongue out of its mouth but he knew better than to anger the being that was currently deciding his fate. "I didn't trick you. There was no deal. All I said was that I would let you return once it was your moment to go. You were the one who twisted my words to sound like they would give you an advantage."

"You can't do this! I'm not going to let myself get reborn as a lesser being just for your amusement! I'm Bill Cipher! At least let me keep my memory, knowledge and powers!" Bill shrieked, clenching his fists. "I am a being of pure energy! You can't keep all of it locked up! You _know_ you can't keep me from eventually returning to my physical form! Face it, you can't turn me 'good'! I'm the embodiment of **chaos, nightmares and destruction**!"

"Very well. Your wish is simple enough." Bill's eye widened in surprise and his body returned to its original yellow color. How could it just agree to this? It had no reason to... it was either stupid or knew something he didn’t. "Your memories and knowledge will remain. You will regain your powers, but you won't be born with them. They will come back when you need them. Farewell, Bill Cipher..." It slowly opened it's snout.

"What do you mean?! Wait, what are you doing?!" Bill floated backwards in a panic as the Axolotl closed its snout with him inside. "Let me out! _Let me out,_ _you overgrown salamander! I refuse to be-"_ Hescreamed in fear as he was pulled into the darkness.

In a small, rundown hospital in New Jersey, Filbrick Pines glared at the nurse in front of him. "She's been in there for hours, you can't tell me she's fine. When will I get to see her?"

The brunette sighed. Sweat was rolling down her forehead. She was pretty new in the hospital. She hadn't dealt with concerned family members before and it showed. "I-I'm so incredibly sorry, Mister Pines. I would love to let you in, but the doctor says you would only stress her even more... it might affect the babies' health and we-"

Suddenly, the door opened and a blond nurse peeked outside. "The triplets are all healthy," she smiled, oblivious to the scene in front of her. "Your wife is very strong, Mister Pines. Literally, she almost crushed my hand."

"So I can finally come in?" Filbrick asked, before glaring at the brunette a last time.

"Of course!"

He rubbed his temples as he followed her inside. The whole situation was too stressful. They had planned for one kid and one kid only. When the doctor told them it would be triplets, Filbrick's world had been destroyed. Two kids were manageable but three? He neither had the time nor the money to take care of three brats. It would be so much harder to feed two extra mouths and make it possible for three kids to go to school and hopefully to college. Filbrick Pines hated the idea of having to work at Pines Pawns forever. But he needed to see the good in the bad. Having three children might give him the chance to finally get his family from almost-but-still-a-few-dollars-away-from-poor to rich.

"Filbrick, look at these little angels! They're all boys, just like you wanted!" Caryn's tired voice came from the bed. In her right and left arm, she held two of the crying devils. The last one was in the arms of the doctor who approached Filbrick with a small smile. Carefully, he put the baby in his father's arms.

"This little fella really couldn't wait to get out! He beat his youngest brother by twenty minutes! But his other brother was just as impatient," the doctor laughed. Filbrick frowned as he stared at his oldest son. He didn't cry but he didn't look very happy either. The pout was something Caryn would describe as adorable but he wasn't so sure. It creeped him out. Why, he didn't know.

"Have you decided on names?" The blonde nurse asked.

"Well, we planned to call the baby 'Stanford' when we thought it would only be one..." Caryn smiled at the babies in her arms before looking at her husband. "But after we heard we would be the parents of triplets, we didn't really think of anything else. We were way too shocked. But I still want to call this one Stanford... Stanford Filbrick Pines." She stroked Stanford’s cheeks. Both babies stopped crying and stared up at their mother.

"Stanford, what a wonderful name!" The nurse smiled. "It fits him. I really hope you aren't too shocked about his little... birth defect."

"Birth defect?" Filbrick repeated. 

The doctor sighed. "Unfortunately, your second oldest son was born with an extra finger on both hands. As far as we can tell, the other two babies have no such defects. We have offered your wife to surgically remove them, but she... she refused."

Caryn huffed. "Well, he is born this way, so there is no reason to change it. Normal doesn't pay the bills. Six fingers could improve his life. Why get rid of them?"

Filbrick nodded in agreement. Yes, her unique outlook on life had been one of the reasons why he married her. She had ideas other women would never have. Not many other woman considered lying to be the best way to live their life. But she was proud of what she did. And he would respect her decisions, even if they had different views on life sometimes.

"Stancliff and Stanley," he finally said and glanced at the boy in his hands. "This one will be Stancliff-" Stancliff whined and pouted at him. "- Stancliff William Pines and the youngest triplet will be called Stanley." He had no idea why the William had suddenly popped up in his head. He had intended to just give them both one name. William? He didn't even know someone named William.

"Three Stans?" The doctor looked from one parent to the other. "That's a little... too similar, isn't it?"

"My husband is not a man with much creativity," Caryn smiled and kissed Stanley on his forehead. Just as she did, Stancliff started to wail.


	2. Little terror

That stupid frilly really wanted to anger him, didn't it? Being reborn into a weaker, more fragile form was humiliating enough. Being reborn as a human made it worse. But being reborn as Sixer's and Fez's _brother? Stancliff Pines?!_ He didn't even get to have a unique name! He was just another Stan Pines with the same stupid face! He growled but only a cute gurgle came out of his stupid baby mouth. It was infuriating. Time Baby must be laughing at him. How many times had he made fun of it for having the form of a gigantic baby? There was no way it had been enough for this kind of punishment.

He had finally had enough time to process these developments. For almost three days he hadn't done anything, just hoping this was only a temporary development. That he would find himself back in his triangular form. But the Axolotl was apparently much crueler than it looked like. He should have just let himself get erased by the Pines. At least he wouldn't have to endure _this_. He was so close to the Stans, he could strangle them both in their sleep, scratch their eyes out with a fork, but his body was too weak and he couldn't even sit up!

Bill had also had enough time to experience the weird substances that could come out of his body. Some part of him was amused by it, the other was disgusted. He had found that the little fleshy stick between his legs was a good way to aim at people. Caryn had already got to experience his wrath. It hadn't really fazed her all that much though.

Well, Bill would just have to be patient for a while. He was reborn into the past, that wasn't too bad. Yes, he would still get his revenge. He might not have been able to kill Fez and Sixer in the present, but he would be able to kill his 'siblings' in the future, once he was able to move around. He would just grab a knife and be rid of them both. He had waited an eternity for Weirdmageddon, he would be able to wait a few months or even years to destroy those twins. After that, he would just need to figure out how to return to his true physical form. Maybe he would just have to kill his new body. It was worth a try. Even if it killed him permanently, it was better than this pathetic existence.

But right now, he was in no position to carry any of his plans out. He and his two new cellmates were trapped in a latticed bed. The twins had fallen asleep, smiling in their sleep like the idiots they were, unaware of the danger sharing their bed. They were both so happy... Bill debated whether or not he should wake them up with a scream so he could watch them scream in terror. It was certainly more entertaining than staring at the ceiling.

Caryn Pines had started taking some phone calls right next to them, glancing at her 'precious little angels' every once in a while. As pathetic as humans were, Bill had to admit she knew how to screw people over. Most fleshbags were too concerned about morals to even consider such a career path, but she was not only skilled but also unethical. The only one unaccounted for was their 'father'. The dream demon didn't really care where he had gone. That man seemed to sense that something was wrong with his oldest triplet. 

When Caryn was in the middle of telling a client about his millionaire future, Bill let out a long shriek. Immediately, the two Stans woke up and started wailing in panic. Ford's cries were even louder than Stanley's. Who would have known that the man so stubborn not to let Bill hear his screams of pain as he was electrocuted, was so easily frightened as a child? It was absolutely hilarious. He laughed internally but the only sound his stupid body could make was a cute giggle. Caryn interrupted the phone call with a groan and rushed to the small bed.

"Please, don't cry! Shhh, Ma is here, Stan. Ma is here..." Caryn hummed in an attempt to soothe the two babies but their distressed cries didn't stop. "Why the hell did you scream, Stancliff?! You woke up your brothers...!" The cries were starting to get increasingly annoying. Usually, he was able to tune the cries of agony out, to simply ignore them. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like his new body allowed it. It hurt his new ears more than he had anticipated.

They were so loud... when would they ever stop crying? Would they even stop? Their lungs seemed to have enough air in them to scream for hours. Without even really wanting to, Bill hiccuped and joined in. "Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry! Ma's sorry she was angry! You must have been scared-"

It took almost an hour to calm everyone down. By the time Sixer and Fez were sleeping again, the client had hung up. Bill could hear her sigh in frustration before his own eyes closed. Well, he had caused some great chaos, hadn’t he? He may have suffered in the process but all in all it had been a great success, hadn't it? If he tried hard enough he might be able to tear this family apart from the inside. He would make them all suffer the consequences for their actions against him.

As it turned out, his little success wasn't getting him anywhere. After the little disaster, his 'parents' decided that someone needed to babysit their babies until they sorted through the issues. Having three infants to look after was apparently too much work for two working adults. Since they were both greedy and cheap, they thought the best idea was to let family look after them while they figured out how to have the triplets around without getting distracted from their work. With parents like this, it was getting more and more obvious how Sixer and Fez had turned out the way they did.

Bill decided to behave for now and let Stanford and Stanley do all the sobbing while his 'parents' drove to the edge of the town to their granny. Yes, he was furious he wouldn't be able to drive Filbrick and Caryn Pines crazy to the point that they would abandon their children. But there would be other opportunities in the future. Besides, he was curious about this new woman. IQ had no recollection of his grandmother whatsoever. He had either never met her or had completely forgotten her because she died in his early years.

When the twins finally stopped crying and started sucking their thumbs, Bill closed his eyes and slowly let his consciousness drift into sleep. He was just glad for any minute he was away from these little pests. Anything was better than being stuck like _this_.

The world around him slowly faded away. The boring town of New Jersey disappeared and was replaced by the much more interesting Gravity Falls. He watched in excitement as the blue sky turned into a dark shade of orange and a mix of other colors. The rift opened and the Fearamid ascended with maniacal laughter coming from inside.

"Well, I've never had my own mindscape before," Bill said as he glanced around, "but this is exactly how I would have envisioned it." Everything was perfect. And not the type of perfect humans had. No, _his_ kind of perfect. The weird, chaotic kind. The city was in ruins, some buildings on fire while others had either disappeared or were infected by the weirdness. Windows had turned into mouths, roofs were floating in the air and the walls were bleeding. A large, black spider with a snake head crawled over the melted statue of Nathaniel Northwest. It was currently busy swathing Preston Northwest's disfigured head in spider silk.

Bill let himself float upwards. "Looks like I'm still myself in the mindscape." At least he was allowed to be himself in here. It was so tiring to get called Stancliff over and over again by these new parents of his. Even when he was finally be able to talk they'd still call him that dumb name, that much was clear.

"Oh, I wish Sixer could see me right now! I can't imagine how frightened he'd be if he ever finds out I'm in the past. But wait, I can!" He snapped his fingers, and an older man in a trenchcoat appeared in the middle of the street. His clothes were torn, deep cuts all over his body. He looked like all hope had vanished from him and he would join the dead in a few hours.

The man made a few steps forward before he fell to his knees. One of his eyes was bleeding as he looked at Bill, his eyes widened in fear. "No! Bill, what have you done?!" he yelled, his whole body trembling with fear. He tried to hide it, of course. Classic old Sixer. "How is this even possible? We...we defeated you! This isn’t real! Stanley sacrificed all his memories just so... just so we could kill you!"

"Oh, but you didn't!" Bill laughed and floated towards him. He flicked Stanford's nose and watched him cover it with amusement. "I'm a being made of pure energy, remember? Energy can't be destroyed, it only gets transferred. You can thank the Axolotl for this one, IQ!"

"I can't let you win... Stanley’s sacrifice wasn’t for nothing... Dipper and Mabel are still out there... you won't-"

And just like that, Bill Cipher was pulled out of his bittersweet revenge fantasy and woke up in the real world, right next to the infant version of the man he had just taunted. Caryn had picked him up and was carrying him in her left arm, Sixer in the other. Couldn't she have been more careful?! He tried to glare at the woman, but he only managed to pout. Stanford giggled at his expression, which infuriated him even more. How dare he laugh at him?! Oh, he would make him suffer for all eternity...!

His ‘mother’ gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, Stancliff, but your granny Maya will take care of you for a while. We can't have you at home until we know you three won't disrupt our business. We love you three, so we need to make sure you fit into our life." She kissed him on the forehead. Bill's face twisted in disgust at the unwanted affection but Caryn had already turned to Sixer to also give him a kiss as well.

As they reached the door of the small house, Ford was examining his fingers by sucking on each of them for a short period of time. Then he giggled again and slowly clapped his hands together. Bill was starting to get more and more surprised that this man turned out to be a genius later on. Were all fleshbags this dumb when they were so young? 

But he had found out something very interesting, hadn't he? He still had a connection to the mindscape, even if it was just his own. And he could completely control it, too. The Axolotl had done him a favor. A small portion of his powers was there, hidden within him. Yes, it was undoubtedly too small to do anything with it. But once it grew, he might be able to give the twins the kind of nightmares that would make them paranoid and scared to ever sleep again.

Filbrick knocked on the door, Stanley watching his fist with wide eyes, already trying to imitate the motion. For a few seconds, Bill was certain the twin’s granny had died of a heart attack. It would have been fun to see her dead body on the ground, his ‘parents’ panicking about what to do. But his hopes were shattered when someone shouted, “I’m coming! Please wait a minute!”

Fez whined at the loud noise and Sixer started to cry. Bill rolled his... eyes... He was still not used to having two. When he regularly possessed Ford back when they were partners, he had slowly started getting used to it, but then there had been no possession for over thirty years until he took over Pine Tree’s body. Hopefully blinking one eye at the time counted as normal infant behavior, otherwise someone would try to do an exorcism on him and who knew what that would cause.

Suddenly, a small woman with short white hair opened the door, a wide smile on her face. “Let me take a look at my little grandsons!” She smiled down at Stanley, gently stroking his cheek with her finger. When she turned to Ford, her smile faltered for a second when she noticed the extra fingers on his hands, but it returned once she looked at Bill. Interesting. Filbrick and Caryn seemed to be completely oblivious.

“Let’s get inside, alright?” she asked and patted Filbrick’s shoulder. “I’ve still got your old baby bed. It should be big enough for all three of them. You have brought some toys, diapers and-?“

“It’s all in the car,” Caryn replied. “We can’t thank you enough for taking care of them for a while. We really should have taken one of those preparation courses they offered... but Filbrick said it would be a waste of time and money.” She gave her husband a short glare.

The old woman chuckled. “Oh, we’re family! Of course I’d help you. I’m already in my sixties, who knows how much time I’ve left to spend with them?” She put her hands on Bill’s and Stanley’s head. Stanley whined at the sudden touch while Bill tried his best to just ignore it. He didn’t have teeth yet so it was useless to even attempt to bite her, as much as he wanted to.

The woman laughed at Stanley’s pouty face and motioned the family to follow her inside. Bill glanced at Ford. He had started sucking on his fingers again, totally oblivious to his granny’s favoritism. Bill couldn’t help but wonder how far this favoritism actually went. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	3. A little bit of power

"Oh, aren't you two adorable?" The old woman laughed and pinched Bill's and Fez's cheeks. Stanley whined loudly and tried to swat Maya’s hand away. Bill just chose to ignore it, hoping the torment would just end soon. Instead, he glanced over to Sixer, who was still lying in the baby crib. The stupid human had cried himself to sleep a while back. Good, then he was suffering as well. 

Not much time had passed since Caryn and Filbrick had left them at their granny’s house. Maybe a week, but Bill wasn't sure. Time seemed to work a lot more different when you were stuck as a human baby. An hour already felt like an eternity. He just couldn't wait until his flesh body finally allowed him to move around. So far, even the simplest attempts of rolling on his stomach had been met with failure. He had begrudgingly accepted that it would be a while until he could stop the endless hours of boredom. But it was just pure torture! Usually he took over worlds and tortured pathetic beings that had gotten lost in the Nightmare Realm. Or he had at least been able to watch things from afar. How could anyone spend their existence like that?!

So, when the former triangle had nothing else to do, he started dreaming instead. At least he was able to mess with the Pines family in his own mindscape with no boundaries. His favorite toy was always Sixer, but Pine Tree and Shooting Star were also fun to play with. Fez had never really been all that interesting to him until he had lead to Bill’s demise, so he gave him the honor of being the one he tortured while everyone else watched. Fordsie and Mabel were just too hilarious when they blamed themselves for Weirdmageddon.

Unfortunately, his 'granny' didn't seem to care all that much about his healthy sleeping habits. Every day, Maya would wake Stanley and him up and play with them for a few hours. Bill had protested with shrill screams, but she didn’t seem impressed by it. She even seemed to find it amusing that he didn't like it! How could one person be such a nuisance and somehow be unfazed by everything? It was downright insulting how much she didn't care about his screams that had made countless demons cower before him. How she calmed down the twins so easily when they started crying. He had finally accepted his defeat, but he still hoped she would have a heart attack.

There were really only two things to like about her; for one, she left them alone for a few hours every day to play some games with some friends. The two Stans always cried themselves to sleep when she was gone. Bill had learned from observation that this could really mess humans up. It didn't matter to him all that much since seeing the Stan's suffer was entertaining. The cries did effect him after a while as he got more and more irritated, but it would be worth it in the end. He had heard screams of terror throughout his whole existence, it shouldn't bother him so much. He would just need to get used to it again.

And then there was the fact how much she favored Bill and Fez. It would have been fun to watch her starve IQ, not let him out of the crib and hurt him. Unfortunately, she had morals and was too much of a decent person. But that didn't mean her behavior was all that great. Most of the time, she just ignored him until he started crying because he needed his diaper changed or he had to eat something. She just didn't interact with him all that much. Most of the time, she didn't even talk to him, and if she did, she complained that he wasn't normal like his brothers. And apparently, Fordsie was smart enough to notice her dislike for him in her tone. He whimpered a lot when she was tending to him. Bill knew this kind of behavior could potentially damage a child's psyche. It excited him how much he could suffer from her treatment. If she had also treated Fez the same way, she would have been his favorite person in this family.

With a chuckle, his 'granny' stroked Bill's head as he glared at Sixer. "You're quite the unhappy one, aren't you?"

Currently? He was. There were so many things he wished he could do but couldn't. He would have loved to turn her inside-out. He would have loved to set Sixer's fingers on fire and turn Fez into a piece of coal. Instead, he was tickled with feathers. His body had been created extra sensitive to tickling. It was one of those things the Axolotl had done because it thought it was funny. Bill, however, didn't. He had perfected the art of maniacal laughter, and now he was forced to giggle 'adorably'. Ugh. It wasn't even his fake laugh. It was a genuine one and he hated that he wasn't able to control it.

But Bill _wasn't_ an 'unhappy one'. She knew nothing about him! She just assumed he was unhappy because he wasn't acting like a dumb baby. He _was_ the happiest being in the entire universe! He had been happy for a very long time! What reason was there to _not_ be happy? He was one of the most powerful creatures and could get anything he wanted with a snap of his fingers. The only problem was that he was currently stuck as a stupid meat sack. Let's see who is unhappy when he was finally able to murder her beloved grandsons! He. Was. A. Happy. Being! That was the truth!

"Awww, stop pouting, you little gremlin!" She chuckled and tickled his belly. A disgustingly sweet giggle escaped his mouth. Bill did his best to kick her, but his stupid chubby feet were just not strong enough. "You will get to sleep soon enough." He hoped she would catch on fire, hopefully setting the Stans on fire as well.

The old woman glanced at the grandfather clock. "Oh, it's so late already? The others must be waiting for me." Carefully she picked Bill and Stanley up and carried them back to the crib. She kissed both of their foreheads before putting them down, as far away from Stanford as possible. "I will be back soon. Just don't tell your parents." Maya laughed at her sad attempt of a joke as she left the room. He could hear her humming to herself for another two minutes before the front door closed and they were alone.

Bill did his best to fall asleep and get back to his mindscape, but just like most other times, the twins had other plans. Whining and screaming seemed to be their favorite activity. He growled at them. Maybe he should literally scare them to death and they would finally be quiet.

He hated being a baby. He hated having sensitive senses, something he never had to worry about as a demon. As an all powerful demon, light didn't blind his eye and sounds didn't hurt his (nonexistent) ears. Why were meat sacks just so fragile? Pain was hilarious when he possessed them, but now it wasn't. He really hoped it had nothing to do with it being his own body and just with his new, sensitive senses.

_As babies they are even worse than as adults,_ he decided. _But oh well, more reasons to get rid of them I guess._ Waiting for them to finally calm down was stupid. He would just terrify them. Bill inhaled as much air as he could before he shrieked as loud as he could. But that only made it worse. They wailed even louder.

_Why can't you just shut up,_ he thought, _Don't you see you're **r̷̷̸u̵̸̵i̷̷̴n̶̵̴i̴̷̶n̶̴̷g̸̴̶ ̴̷̷e̴̶̷v̴̶̸e̶̸̷r̸̶̴y̴̵̷t̸̸̸h̴̸̴i̶̸̴n̵̴̸g̴̶̷?̸̶̵**_ _ **Ș̷̞͒̎t̵̻̊ŏ̶̘p̷̙̒̄ ̴̹̩̂ḯ̵̗̰t̷͎̍!̴̧̝̀**_

And then, there was suddenly a connection. Bill had no idea how it happened or how he hadn't realized what was happening until the twins were suddenly wonderfully quiet. He blinked. Then he laughed- or rather giggled. He had _access_ to his telepathy...! It was a weak, unstable connection to these dumb babies that wouldn't even last for that long, but it was _there!_

_**Y̵̘͂̊ǒ̵͚̠u̴̢͓̍ ̶̧͈̂č̵̨̗̿a̶̢̩̍̚n̴͙̬̔ ̷͔̻̽h̵̪̰͒̽e̸̡̧͊a̴̡̔̎ͅr̵̙̟͌̃ ̶̲̐͝ͅm̵̞͚̑́ẹ̶̖̎̾,̷̼̻̍ ̴̛̰h̸̥̀ȗ̶̧ḧ̸͓́͘?̶͇̌͑ ̴̢̎̚͜T̵͓͌h̷̦͘ä̵́̄͜t̵̖̳̐̄’̶̖͉̊s̷͍̩̽.̴̗̈̉ͅ.̵̻̄.̶͚̑͛ ̸̱̓c̷̣̯͑͐e̵̱͆̅r̶̛͔̃t̴̹̏ȧ̸͓͛i̷̮̻͒͑n̸̼͙͒l̵͓̕y̴̰̟͝ ̷̫̞̿ű̴̫͚͝ņ̸̼̌͗ḙ̶͋͜x̸̞̖̃̈́p̷͇͗ȅ̶̞c̴̝͍̏ț̷̙̾ě̵̜̟̃ḍ̶̞͒.̴̹̟̈̅**   
_

The twins started squeaking with pleasure. They seemed to like his voice for whatever reason. Maybe they were just happy someone talked to them now that nobody was there to play with them. He could use that to his advantage. They would fall asleep more easily when they weren't so distressed that they were all alone.

_**Ă̵͔͆ͅl̸̘͑͋r̶͇͈̚͝ȋ̸̧̬̎ḡ̵̟h̸̢̛̭̋t̸͈̓̀,̵͙͌͘ ̷̙̙̔͌ẙ̵͈͙̿o̴̱̩̒̌u̴̱̇̓ ̴̨̈́͂d̴̼̹̆͘ú̶͕̿m̷͕͘b̵̠̓̅ ̶̟̖̀͐s̶̻̄͂u̵̜͎͛̀c̵̛̩͈ḱ̶̝̦̎e̷͙͆r̷̖͑͜s̸̲̎.̶̛̫̕͜ ̴̗̋́B̷͖̈́͌ė̴͔ ̵̪̘̅̂q̴̲̰̀ũ̶̘î̷̙̋ḛ̵̰̀t̵̨̓̊ ̵̙͗͆a̵͇̥͐n̸̜̦̉ḋ̴̙͕ ̷̙̀s̸̻̐t̷̩͆̋o̸͙̖̚ṕ̸̡͈͛ ̴̂ͅc̶̪̗͐͘r̸͇͔̈́͠ŷ̶̄ͅi̷̦̓̚n̷̬̊͘g̶̛̩.̷͎̯̅̎ ̷̖͈͝M̶͈̜̊á̶̧y̸͇̠̓͠b̷͇͒e̸͖̓ ̷̩̥̆t̷̜̖͝ȓ̴̭͎y̴̻͆́ ̷̘͎̈́̃t̴̺͙̀ô̷͇̇ ̶͈̍f̷̩͓͝ą̴͖̀ļ̶̪̃l̷̯͖̕ ̶̛̱á̶̼͎̾ṣ̵͑́l̷͚̳̓e̶̱̬̓̚é̵͔͛ͅp̵̩̠̒ ̴̮͖̒̑ā̶̛ͅn̷̺͙̆d̶͉̰̈́̆ ̶̮͚̐̓s̶̳͍̐ẗ̷͈́̓ò̵̖͛p̴̝̐ ̴̟̯͐̕ẁ̷͈̺h̴͝ͅi̸͙̼̓n̴̺͉̆i̸͍̘͌̊n̴͙̠̔̆g̶̳͗͆.̶̹̪͠ ̶͚̬̾Ṯ̵̍͌h̶̛̠̋e̶̡̤̕n̶̛̖ ̷͎͌̂I̸̙͎̒̈́ ̸̨̜̏͗w̴͓͚͊́o̴̺̒n̶̠͘'̴̪̔t̶̹̍ ̸̬̌͝į̸͑̈́m̶̼̐m̵̠̏ë̶̲͎̾d̷͇̦͠i̸͙̲̓a̵̦͖͌͂t̸͘̕͜ȩ̷̞̏̾l̶͓͑y̵̪͛̌ ̶̤͈̃͊m̷͔͉͒û̷̮r̴̪̒d̶̹͚͒e̵͙̒͊r̴͍̃ ̶̙͘͝y̷̜͓̏o̸͙͊̈ȕ̸̜̠͛ ̷͓̘̊̊w̸̯͛̄h̸̬̼̋e̸̺͝n̵̻̿ ̶̮͂͜I̶͇̓̈́ ̵̬͔͆̍ğ̷̲̝e̷̞̊̊t̸̩͕̂̂ ̷̫̼̅̒t̶̰̏͗h̸͖̆̀ḛ̴͊̚ ̶̛͚̦̃c̶͎͜͠h̵̤́ä̶̖̗́n̵̨̈́ç̴̣̀e̵̦̋͑.̴̦̿̚͜ ̴̦͂͑͜D̵̬́̏͜ĕ̴̺͈a̴̞̒͛l̴̓͜?̶͈̠͐͋  
** _

They gurgled in response. Dumb babies. They didn't even understand a word he said. As long as he said something in that quiet tone, they calmed down. Especially Ford seemed to like it. Probably because he was rarely ever addressed by his grandmother Maya. Calming them down when all he wanted to do was torture and kill them was acceptable for now.

_**Į̷̬̏̔ẗ̷̥̗’̴̳͒̓s̶̡̬̅͐ ̷̼̕͠a̸̰͛̃ ̷̺͒d̴̰͐͝è̸͎͉͌a̴̹̔͌l̶̹͆ ̸̨̻͋t̸̢̳̍ḫ̶͋e̷̱͋̎n̶͎̪͋.̴͇͐̿ ̵̯̃̏Y̵͍̠̓̑o̶͍̻̅ừ̸̥̜ ̶̖͗k̶̹̩͗͠í̴͎d̵͚͓̈́s̷̺͠ ̷̘̼̌̍ä̷̲́̓r̶̬̮̓e̶̡̘̔ ̵̲͎̓r̶̢̫̊e̸̖͊ā̷͙͇͝l̵͕͊̑l̶͎͐̓y̸̧̼͒ ̵̝̅͂e̸̹̐x̷̗̏h̷̙͌͝ä̵̧̼u̴̗͐ș̸̠͘ť̵̻i̷̞͒͜ň̷̫̙̔g̴̛̰͉͑,̶͓̅̊ ̷̙̗̔̈y̴̰͚̓͛a̶̞̔͝ ̴̧͗ǩ̷͚n̸̝̆̄õ̷̼̮ẉ̶͌̇?̸͖͍͌̾ ̷̨͍̈Å̸̜ṋ̶̨̛͠d̴͍͒ ̵̟̲͛͌I̸̳̳̒̒ ̴̼̘͊͐t̴̜̜͌̓ȟ̷̟̉o̸̫̹͋ū̷̯̊g̵̜̘̔h̶̳͗t̵͍̀̌ ̴̺̐y̸̮̅͌ỏ̶̜ŭ̷̠̪͠ ̶̦̿w̵͖͗̚e̵͈̍̔r̶̛͕̎ė̸͕̹́ ̴͇͠ǎ̵̯͈͝ǹ̸̯̣n̶̼̈́o̶͈̔̀y̷͕̆į̶͓͑n̴͔͈̆g̵̝̭̏͂ ̸̫̖̅͑a̴̫͎̽̇s̶̞͚͑̍ ̶̘̈́á̴̞͇d̷͉͐u̷̜͔̐l̵͎̠̈́͋ţ̸͂̀ŝ̴̳͊.̴̺̍̽ ̵̤̔̓**   
_

Stanford yawned. Bill couldn’t help but remember how he had been in his twenties, a naive idiot waiting for someone to guide him. Back then, he had listened to everything his muse had said without any doubt. He had manipulated him to do his bidding without asking any questions. It was rather unfortunate that Fiddleford had seen through the portal. Bill liked it better when he was Sixer’s only guidance. 

Bill tried to say more to the twins, but his telepathic powers were gone once again. But at least Sixer and Fez had calmed down. While the second one was already asleep, Stanford was sucking his thumb as he closed his eyes. It was way too quiet and peaceful for Bill’s liking, but he didn’t dare to break the silence.

Bill clenched his hand around Sixer and watched his head slowly turn from pale to blue. He could hear the distant screams of the other symbols on the Cipher wheel. He would get to Pentagram next and make him suffer for going back on their deal. The stupid kid really thought he could get away with everything.

He growled in annoyance as Pine Tree and Shooting Star yelled insults at him to distract him from their great uncle and get him to let Stanford go in favor of chasing after him. Stupid kids, thinking they were capable of defeating him. He let them explode with a simple snap of his fingers. Question Mark screamed in terror.

Disappointing. He had thought it would be more satisfying to strangle IQ, but he didn’t feel anything at all. Of course I’ve stopped feeling satisfaction, it had started getting boring. He could do whatever he wanted with these humans, but they weren’t real. He had created them to take his anger out on them and his mind was aware of that.

He was taken aback when Fez stepped forward and ran towards him. For a moment he was in shock, before he materialized more arms and mockingly took a fighting stance. If Stanley thought he could punch him again he was mistaken, but he could try if he wanted to. He had always been the stupid one. But instead of the anticipated punch, the man opened his mound and started screaming. It was so loud that his ears started hurting. Bill instinctively let go of Sixer and covered his ears with his hands, only to realize he was a triangle and didn’t have any. So why did it affect him? 

He blinked and everything disappeared into nothingness. But the scream still echoed in his head, not as loud but still unbearable. There was no reason to lie, being stuck as a human had an effect on his mind. His human body was weak, so his mind had begun mirroring this. He was a dream demon, a being with no weaknesses! Bill Cipher was always the way he perceived himself as. He couldn’t start developing weaknesses! Bill screamed in frustration and made a miniature version of Earth appear in his palm, only to crush it in his palm. The Axolotl and every single being in this universe would pay!


End file.
